


I love you to the moon and back.

by Tylershouyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, M/M, im using this to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tylershouyou/pseuds/Tylershouyou
Summary: Yamaguchi has to cry sometimes and teru hates seeing him upset. He tries his best to help him figure things out and that’s all that matters.





	I love you to the moon and back.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m like sad h so I using this to cope so this is a mem. It’s a comfort so read if you want.

It’s probably about 3ams tadashi doesn’t know he just knows he can’t sleep. There Is a million and one thoughts running throughout and he gets overwhelmed easily, he hates when he gets like this but sometimes he can’t help it it’s something he’s hated about himself for ever and he’s trying to make it better. He tries to fix it on his own but he doesn’t always know what to do. Terushima... the one person he wants to be with rn and he knows it’s late and he doesn’t wanna bother him. He texted him anyway yelling at him self for bothering teru but it’s to late the message it sent anyway and not even six seconds later there is a reply. 

Tadashi: hey can we talk ?

Yuuji: hm what is it?

Tadashi: you want me to come over.

Yamaguchi stares at his screen blank for a moment and it’s hesitant to say yes because he knows his boyfriend will actually come over at was is now about 3:30 am. But he needs to see him and he needs to hold him. 

Tadashi: please 

There is no replay after that but he knows he read it so tadashi lays down on his bed waiting as he looks his ceiling. It’s covered in glow in the dark stars he put up when he was younger it’s something he’s just always liked looking at. He feels a buzz from his phone and the bright screen lights up hurting his eyes in his dark room. 

Yuuji: I’m here. 

Tadashi’s mom is sleeping and teru knows full well of that so he tries his best to keep quiet when walking in next tadashi. Yamaguchi grabs his hand and they walk up to Yamaguchi’s room and yuuji closes the door behind them. 

“ hey babe what did you wanna- “

Terushima is cut off by tadashi when he clings to his mid second and stuffs his face in his chest. 

“ I just wanted you here. I need you so bad because I can’t do this on my own anymore and I don’t what to do” 

Tadashi then start to here quite sniffing and looks at his boyfriend and can help but feel like his heart is broken he hates seeing tadashi cry he doesn’t want him to hurt like that. He hold on to Yamaguchi tightly and sort of waddles his way to Yamaguchi’s bed not letting go of his crying boyfriend. 

“ but you’re not on your own I’m here okay” 

Terushima has a hard time with saying things to help. It’s not that he doesn’t wanna help he just can’t find the words and Yamaguchi knows this and loves teru for it because he knows he tries his hardest so when these things happen he enjoys silence with teru just happy he’s in him arms. Tadashi is still heavy crying and teru just lays his head on tadashi’s whisper sweet nothings to calm him down he’s holding tadashi’s right hand and is holding him close with his other unoccupied hand. Then after awhile of teru and Yamaguchi holding each other teru hears a quiet een breath and pulls away for a second. He looks at his boyfriend’s face sleeping and tear stained he starts to unrivale their tight hold so he can put tadashi to sleep in a more comfortable position then the way they were just sitting up before. Terushima wipes the remaining tears off tadashi’s face and kisses the top of him fore head whispering “good night “ before covering tadashi and laying him down on his bed. Yuuji after making sure his boyfriend is comfy he curls up next to him and pulls him closer to him. 

“ I love you to the moon and back tadashi, please never forget that” he falls asleep shortly after.


End file.
